


Honest Love

by legendsofsleep



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Love, i don't know how to tag, madzie being cute, mom catarina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsofsleep/pseuds/legendsofsleep
Summary: saw someone on twitter talking about how Madzie watches Dora the Explorer at 4 AM and this happened and suddenly I'm writing a whole fic about Catarina being a mom and Madzie being small and cute.





	Honest Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably terrible given the fact it's almost 3 AM and I have a flight to catch tomorrow but like Catarina and Madzie are cute and I need more of them in season 3. This was all me, so like if it's bad that's my fault :// This was supposed to be funny, idk what happened 
> 
> -Delia :)

Double shifts at the hospital were always the worst. Sure, she loved helping people and healing them, but a girl’s gotta rest at some point. Not only did she spend her days healing mundanes and listening to their complaints, but then she helped the downworld, because in times of war, the shadow world needed all hands on deck. Catarina couldn’t remember the last time she was relaxed and didn’t have much to worry about. Everyday was relatively the same. Work at the hospital, come home and answer to other downworlders who needed her assistance. Some days, very rare days, when she didn’t have to be at the hospital, she sat at home, reliving memories. Some of her childhood, places she has traveled, and of her friends. She thought about Ragnor, and their friendship, and even though he was always a moody man, he was a good man and she missed him dearly. She thought of Magnus, her dear friend, who helps her when handling injured downworlders becomes too much, her friend who has the biggest heart and is full of love. These days, she doesn’t have much time for reminiscing, her home now filled with the giggles of a small warlock. 

She remembers how frantic Magnus had been when he brought little Madzie to her. He wanted to insure her safety but needed to know if his beloved (whom she had yet to meet) was safe. At first, Catarina had thought this would be temporary and that soon she would have her home to herself again. She had taken care of children, but she was never the kind of woman to become a mother. Or so she thought. 

Madzie followed her everywhere she went. In the hospital, she would walk around with her as Catarina took care of her patients, and sometimes if she was feeling bold, she would talk to them. Madzie also asked so many questions, and touched everything, which drove Catarina crazy. At home, she also touched everything, including very rare materials that took her decades to find. She would watch Dora the Explorer at late hours of the night and Catarina would go into work with that damn theme song stuck in her head during her whole shift. 

After some time, Catarina realized that she did in fact enjoy Madzie’s company. She told her stories about her past adventures with Magnus and Ragnor when the little warlock had nightmares. Madzie tells her about this boy with the neck tattoo, who’s life she saved twice and Catarina can’t help but smile. At some point, since this beautiful little girl came into her life, Catarina began to consider Madzie her own. What shocked her even more was when Madzie called her momma for the first time. She never thought she could be a mother, not only because she is a warlock but also because of the life she lead. Catarina never expected to have anyone in her life other than her friends and her patients. She took her life as a nurse very seriously. Madzie didn’t care though, all she wanted was someone to love her in the most honest way. Catarina realized that maybe she didn’t care that much either. Maybe she needed to give someone who isn’t a patient her most honest love. She would have to thank that Lightwood boy and Magnus for that sometime.


End file.
